


True Love

by Artemis29



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Talking Animals, Witches, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis29/pseuds/Artemis29
Summary: Deep in a enchanted forest where an outsider lives made a new unknown potion out of a strange flower. Whats the best way to find out what it does, BY trying it out on a random stranger who has gotten lost in the woods. This can't go wrong right?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 41





	1. Honest Mistake

Once upon a time there was a town called Hillwood, where the people lived peacefully. The village crops has been rising and everyone has been going to bed with full bellies. Everyone is full of kindness and have great health.Children have promising futures. The future of the village is always bright. Even if its disconnected from the rest of the world.

For the peaceful town was surrounded by a cursed enchanted forest where the outsiders and witches live.The only thing they know is that it has connections with darkest of magic and the rumors.Due to this many people in the town never exit, only the brave and desperate.Those that do always need to stay on a strict path marked by a map, if they don’t they’ll never be seen again. 

We begin the tale in the dark forest. Where a man with a black hood and clothing is standing reading a map in the middle of old ruins that has been taken over by nature once again. He paces around, counting his step over again. With an angry huff he puts away the map. Before he begins to walk around and just explore, a familiar voice stops him from continuing his adventure. 

“Mark what are you doing” said a gentle woman's voice

The man huffs in annoyance and turns around. Looking at two black crows on a old gray tree. 

“Why do you follow me?” stated Mark annoyily

“Because you do stupid things” said a mans voice from the other crow, flapping his wings.

“ Heaven...Nevaeh leave me alone for once” grumpled Mark, while holding the bridge of his nose. The hooded man continues to look around the unstable ruins.

“Well we would if you tell us what you are looking for?” suggested Heaven

“I’m just wondering around” said Mark suspiciously

“Oh I’m Mark and I like walking around the dark forest by myself...I..I like to walk in random dark ruins and wear all black for fun like an emo. Also still live with my mother-!?” said Nevaeh mockinly, flying above mark with Heaven tailgating him giggling.

“-Did my mother send you!?” shouted Mark, stopping in his tracks.

“Yes-NO-” argued Heaven and Nevaeh “No-Maybe-No”.They continue to bitter among themselves on a rock, not noticing Mark sneakily leaving in the background. 

The hooded man travels around the old ruins, climbing rocks and just getting away from the squawking crows.

He soon comes across a thrown room that has been destroyed,there is only long red moldy carpet path. Heading towards the flower that has grown in between cracks of the stone floor.The flower has a spotlight, made by the broken pieces of the broken stained glass windows. The spotlight illuminates the flowers green stem and the flower its self is colored white, with its edges colored purple. 

Taking of his hood,Mark kneels down near the flower examining it. For its a flower he has never seen before.He reaches for his black satchel taking out a leather book and begins to draw the flower. When he finishes, Mark takes out gloves, different colored elixirs and a herb mixer. Putting on the gloves and carefully taking a petal, mixing the petal and elixirs. When Mark was in the middle of mixing the unknown substances the crows arrive, settling on a broken chair. 

“Ay, what are you doing?” demanded Nevaeh

“Don’t scream at him!” shouted Heaven 

“Well he’s the one that keeps running!” argued Nevaeh “What are you mixing now!”

“ just experimenting” 

“See he’s not doing anything-... wait what is that flower?” questioned Heaven

Mark stops mixing the new potion, when it suddenly glows purple and then turns into a small amount of an gray powder.

“Thats it?” stutters Mark. He dumps the powder into a small yellow packet.

“You must have done something wrong hun” guessed Heaven

“What does that even do?” declaimed Nevaen

“I have no idea” said Mark holding the packet to the sky examining it “I have no idea”

Gray clouds fill the sky rapidly.The wind start to pick up, shaking the tall trees in random directions. Normal crows scream and fly erratically in the air,as if it was the end of the world. 

“Someones seems to be lost in the forest” stated Nevaen, observing the sky. 

“Well lets see what it does” says Mark with a smirk, putting the yellow packet into his pocket

Pulling his hood over his head, he whispers a chant. Becoming a black fog, traveling fast through the large forest.

___________________

In the other side of the enchanted forest, there is a young brunette man named Ethan.Who is traveling with a gray horse through the evil forest, unfortunately hes without a map. Wearing a brown hood,underneath is a brown serf doublet with silver buttons over a white loose blouse and white trousers. 

“Where are we Spencer” the man groans sadly.

The horse neighs in response. They continue walking blindly through the forest hoping to reach their destination ,or any. When they come upon a random circle field of green grass, extremely out of place for the rest of the forest.

The young man tries to drive his horse to the direction of the open green field. The horse neighs loudly and refuses to move. 

“Spencer its okay boy, its safe” says Ethan trying to sooth the gray horse. 

The brunette gets off his horse, grabbing the reigns he pulls Spencer into the open sunny field. 

Reaching the middle of the field Ethan feels a strong wind almost knocking him down. His horse neighs even louder and kicks his front legs up in the air, Ethan holds onto the reigns to dear life. No matter how hard Ethan tried to hold on, Spencer escapes. Running back to the forest, ignoring Ethans cries.

“Spencer!” yelled Ethan after his horse. 

The gray clouds begin to swirl covering the sun entering a storm. A bundle of red eyed crows come out screaming from the dark woods hitting Ethan all at once. Knocking Ethan to the ground hard ground. The green healthy grass start turning black around him, who is still on the ground. Noticing the destruction running up to him, the brunette quickly stands up. 

When he does the sky is back to normal the sounds of the birds have stopped. The wind is calm and the sun is shining brightly like before. 

Turning around he sees a dark cloaked man.

Before he can say something or even react properly. 

Ethan feels a powder in his face, knocking him to sleep.

  
  



	2. Love?

Chapter 2

Removing his hood Mark stands over the brunette's body, the crows rest on either side of Mark's shoulders. Leaning over to get a better view. 

“Is he dead?” asked Nevaeh “Are we going need to dispose of it”

“Oh no he's dead, he was so young” wepted Heaven, clearing her tears with her wing.

The body's chest rises, Heaven and Navaeh sigh a breath of relief, for different reasons. 

“Not a poison…” complained Mark, disappointed about not having an interesting response. 

Further observing the body on the ground, Mark can tell from the brunette's clothes that he was from the inner village. Which are the type of people who come from a lot of wealth.

“What is a noble doing in the forest? Don’t only travelers and merchants go outside the town? It's still not a celebratory month yet, is it?” mentioned Mark, pointing towards the brunettes clothing.

“Don’t know, Don’t care” stated Nevaeh “He’s still alive,so is it a sleepy powder? Lame” 

“I vote we go to your mother for advice -Oh wait he’s waking up!” said Heaven alarmed 

“You can handle this Mark, right. Let's go Heaven!” says Nevaeh, rapidly flying away with Heaven. Right when the young man started to slowly try to stand up. 

Mark takes a deep breath and then gets into a fighting stance.

He is prepared for anything.

For Mark has faced and fought many things in his long life, he is very confident in his abilities and everyone around him knows it. He has battled large sea monsters, robbers, demon slayers,witch hunters, and even an attack from the golden armies. It's part of the job in protecting the forest and its magic. But this challenge felt different?

The soft wind feels cold when hitting Marks sweat on his forehead. There is no cover for him, if this goes wrong. His throat started to feel extremely dry. Mark doesn’t know what he has created or done. How will he know how to fight it? Should he strike now?

The young man clumlimsly stands up, almost falling back down. 

Is knowledge worth his life? Is this too far?

The brunette rubs his eyes. 

The trees feel too far away to be used as an advantage. Mark thinks recalling his surroundings in his mind, too worried to look away. He should have taken his mother's advice. What's its weakness? Why is he hesitating? Does it have a weakness? Mark thinks returning back to the basics of his training. 

It slowly turned around to face Mark, directly at his eyes. 

Finally face to face with Mark swallows his concerns away. 

He stares at Mark with his wide green blue eyes, not saying a word or making any readable reaction. Mark reciprocates the reaction.

There is an odd and tense silence between them, the world around them continues around their ‘moment’.

Mark snaps out of the staring contest and gives the young man an angry stern, prepared to throw a punch or spell if needed. Before Mark can even make any command, the young man speaks up.

“I’m Ethan,” the brunette blurted out with a shy smile. 

“Uh, hi...Ethan. I’m Mark?” Mark responds confused; people don’t tend to communicate to him, they usually run away. “How are you feeling?” he asks, still holding his battle stance. 

“I’m feeling great,” Ethan responds, slurring a bit and brushing his hazel hair with his fingers.

Ethan slowly and clumsily walks closer to Mark, lessening the distance between them. Blushing even more while doing so. 

“I'm going to need you to tell me…,” says Mark, pausing to push a blushing Ethan a arms length away “...What are you doing here and if you are-”

“-You’re very handsome” Ethan confidently states holding Mark's hand to his own cheek leaning into his touch. Listening to Mark's secret flustered heartbeat. 

“I -wa-what?” Mark questioned, loosening his garud and giving Ethan a confused look. Not removing his hand away from Ethan's face.

Ethan takes this chance and quickly pulls Mark's arms leading him into a hug. The brunette arms are around Mark's neck. While Mark is now unexpectedly holding onto Ethans waist. The brunette flashes sweet smiles and giggles.

Another large wave of confusion hits Mark,but is a bit smitten by the gesture. He barely got any attention from people or mythical creatures, it's not like anyone goes in the dark forest looking for a date. He can’t go into town, Mark will stand out too much and doesn’t understand or like the towns peoples ways of life. 

Yet here he is, hugging a random noble. 

“Hey...what are you doing?” Marks comments trying to keep a level head.

“Hmm? Nothing”  Ethan says, he leans in and gives a small soft kiss directly on Mark's lips. 

“Whoa what are you doing?” Mark says surprised, removing Ethan and hiding a  blush with his arm.

Ethan giggles and dodges a feeble push from Mark. He slips behind Mark, hugging the black haired man from behind. Mark instinctively grabs Ethan by the arm and flings him to the ground in front of him. But Ethan keeps a really tight grip of Mark, so he falls onto the grass as well. Landing on top of the brunette. 

Ethan explodes with lovable giggles. 

Mark is now highly annoyed, but before he can move or curse the young man. He feels a hand holding him in place.

“I made a wish a long time ago and you came true” grinned Ethan. Holding Mark's face in his hands, only a small amount of space between them. Feeling each other's warmth and their hearts that are beating to the same mysterious rhythm.

The world around them seemed to disappear. 

“That's the cringiest thing I have ever heard,” stated Mark sitting up.

“I know” bragged Ethan, using his arms to prop himself up. “It's the best I could think of in the heat of this moment” he admitted, smiling and scratching the back of his head.

A strange feeling was felt in the pit of Marks stomach. It wasn’t a gut feeling or a fight instinct but a flutter, like butterflies one can argue. But Mark can’t say he ever felt this before, he is not mad about it but it is a strange feeling. He felt a secret sense of euphoria and a boost of courage. 

Feeling weirdly possessed by Ethans laugh, sweet giggles seemed lovely. Mark finds himself admiring how his skin glowed due to the sun. 

Taking a deep breath, Mark leans in and gives Ethan a passionate kiss. Both lay back down in the green grass.

____

A few feet away on a high thick tree, two crows watch the action from a distance. 

“Aw Mark got a cute boyfriend, look at all the flowers that are growing” gushed Heaven, flapping her black wings in the air “The forest acknowledges their love, it's adorable” 

“We should leave” Nevaeh says bluntly and is very nervous to see what else the new couple would do. 

“Why?” says Heaven oblivious to the dance that going on in front of them

“Well um, we need to go find the...horse!” sputtered Nevaeh “so that Mark's new friend would be able to get to the cottage?”

“Oh...we should see where he came from!” squealed Heaven, flapping her wings out of excitement.

“Yeah, whatever at longest it's not here”. 

They stretch their dark wings and fly above the thick green trees, heading towards the town. 

….

Waking up, Mark observes the different colored tulips that have fully bloomed around them. The sun is bright, it feels warm on one's skin and shows golden pollen all over the sky, their soft hooded cloaks are being used as a barrier against the itchy grass. 

Mark rolls to his left, where Ethan is lying on his stomach using his own arms as pillows. The black haired man starts twirling the young man's brown hair in between his fingers and secretly admires the structure of Ethans back. Mark slowly sits up quietly, reaches for his sketchbook and pencil, from his satchel. He sketches a sleeping Ethan and the beautiful background. 

“Hey, it's time to wake up,... love” Mark says sweetly whispers, putting away his sketch materials back into his bag.

Ethans eyes flutter open and give Mark a stunning smile. He leans up and gives a long kiss to Mark's lips.

They lay back down facing the blue sky. Watching the white fluffy clouds go by. Saying nothing to each other, yet every time they glance at each other; Ethan and Mark would laugh. 

“Hello love birds” state's Heaven, flying above them.

“Oh fuck!” Mark shouts, scrambling to get his shirt on. “Fuck, How long have you been here?-”

“-The bird speaks!” says Ethan shocked, instantly being forced into his white blouse by Mark. “Why-how do they speak?” Ethan stands and observes Heaven. 

Mark secretly uses his magic to get Ethans long hooded cloak, from the floor to his shoulders and even managing to tie the front strings into a ribbon. 

“Yeah we speak whatever, here is your horse” says Neveah appearing from behind slowly pulling the gray horse with his talons. Then dropping the horse's reins in Ethans hands. 

“Spencer!” Ethan exclaimed hugging the horse “Thank you very much, I thought that I lost him forever”

“It was no trouble, dear” assured Heaven.

“Well, we should head home” Mark revealed, he gathered up the rest of their things in his satchel and tied it to the horse's saddle. Mark slowly gets on the gray horse, careful not to agitate it. 

“Wait um we're taking him?-” barked Nevaen, looking at Mark and Heaven who just shrugs. Then back at Mark, who just ignores the confused crow.

“-Come on Ethan” Mark says, putting out his hand, helping Ethan onto the horse's saddle.

“Thank you” smiled the brunette. 

“Aw, that's so sweet” Heaven gushed, landing gently on Spencer's head.

“Are we thinking this through? Did anyone plan anything? Does anyone here understand what a hookup is-?” Navaeh questioned, Mark swatches the annoying black crow. “Fine I’ll shut up” Naveah lands on the horse, almost knocking Heaven off. 

Before heading off into the forest, he lifts his and Ethans hood. Before turning around Mark kisses Ethans forehead. The brunette blushes and hugs Mark's waist, hiding his face in Marks back. 

All five of them enter the dark enchanted forest. 


	3. Any Solutions

Any Solutions

Ethan didn’t really pay attention to where they were going, everything just seemed beautiful and at bliss. He was really distracted from snuggling up to Mark. While fantasizing how this relationship will develop. Ethan imagines them waking up cooking breakfast together and going stargazing. Passing very similar happy trees and listening to the sweet sounds of the birds. Ethan felt happy or safe, he couldn’t pin what he was feeling but it was good. That's what he believes it is. 

“Were here!” shouted Mark, getting off Spencer and pulling the horse into the cottage's gates. 

Looking around Ethan was surprised to see a small wooden cottage. Surrounded by brown farm fences and hedges with odd colorful roses. It was very odd the roses were colored really randomly some were blue, orange, gray, violet, and lime. 

“Oh it's a cottage in the middle of the forest?” questioned Ethan 

“Yeah, come on” said Mark, helping Ethan off the horse. Mark removes the bag from the horse, swinging it around his arm. Then taking off the horse's reins, letting Spencer wonder the garden

“This is an amazing place,” said Ethan. “uh,Where did the talking birds go?” asked Ethan looking around.

“They went ahead a while ago” 

“Oh, I didn’t notice,” 

They both entered the cottage, inside the cottage it contained wooden floors and stone walls. The decor was a bit dark and really depended on natural lighting emitting from the windows. From the outside it looked small but the inside was fairly large. Mark leads Ethan to a stone makeshift kitchen, filled with fresh fruits and vegetables. 

“Um, can you wait here for a bit?” asked Mark nervously, putting the bag down on the kitchen table. 

“Sure” replied Ethan “Oh do you mind if I cook something?”

“Yeah we won’t mind! I will be right back” stammered Mark, quickly leaving Ethan alone in the kitchen.

&&&&&&

Mark nervously goes to the opposite side of the cottage, going down a dark stairway with many wooden shaped doors. 

“What have I done?” He asks himself holding the side of his temple. slowly rethinking his life decisions. 

He grasps the little life he has and rushes to a strange door. Taking a deep breath, Mark opens the door and enters a room that looks like an inside of a cave. Lightened by the natural skylight, the room is filled with old books, bottles filled with dark colored potions and herbs.

A woman looking into a large black mirror. She has long black hair and is wearing a long black kimono sleeve dress, a square bronze ancient necklace, and many dark silver rings. 

“Hi ma,” Marks says, announcing his presence.

“Oh, hello dear” she said, not turning around. Focusing strongly on the remnants of dust on the mirror, seeming to read something.

“Um, I found this interesting plant... growing in the ruins,” Mark said nervously playing around with random potions on the wooden center table.

“Did you make a drawing” his mother asked joyfully, turning around. 

“Yeah”

Mark takes out his leather book, flipping the pages to the notes of the mysterious flower. He hands the book to his mother, reluctantly. 

“Your drawings are getting better,” she says observing the sketch. “What are you covered in?” observing her son's attire that is covered with gold specks of pollen.

“Thanks and it's nothing, I just...fell,” responds Mark. Yanking the sketchbook back from her and quickly swiping off the pollen from his clothes with his hand.

“You say the flower was white?” asked his mother, eyeing Marks odd behavior

“Green stem, white with purple edges” Mark said rapidly, holding his sketchbook close to his chest

“Hm, did you collect some?”

“I did,” said Mark nodding his head.

“Great, give it to me. It should be in the hands of a professional” she states putting her hand out to Mark.

“Well, funny story... I made an odd potion by accident and this...thing is following me” Mark says nervously and incoherently.“What can I do?” asked Mark avoiding eye contact.

“Well... there's an axe in the garden” she stated, blankly and confused that her son had not thought of that solution himself.

“No I don’t-” stuttered Mark angrily. 

“Fine, go to the hollow cliff and... you know” she says, making a push motion with her hands.

“No!” 

Before the witch can interrogate her son of what is really going on they hear a familiar voice.

“Hey girl, we're back!” a loud voice echoes from the sky light.

“Ah, my friends. Please tell me why my son is acting so strange,” she says, putting both her hands out in the air. 

Neavah and Heaven fly through the skylight, they both land on either hand of the witch. She carefully puts her elbows down into a more comfortable position, with the birds still on her hands. 

“Well he made a new friend-” Heaven states 

“-Mark did the devils tango in the tall grass with a literal stranger!!” tattled Nevaeh gleefully. 

“You did what!” His mother says with a shocked and disgusted face.“In the tall grass?!”

“No I did not!” shouted Mark getting very red “It was the potion I made and I wanted to know what it did, so I tested it out and well things happen”

“He made a potion out of a pretty white flower-,” stops Heaven lowering her head, when noticing the witch's face becoming pure rage. 

“Why would you test it!?” asked the witch angrily “where is this person now?”

“He’s in the Kitchen, cooking” Mark responded.

“You gained a housewife?” asked Neveah confused.

“Congratulations, you and Ethan are a very cute couple” Heaven gushed.

“Yeah-no, wait how do you know his name?”

“Does that even matter right now!” growled the Witch 

“We went into town and did proper research about the person you... ‘mingled’ with” answered Neveah 

“Being nosy, that's what you mean by research don’t you”

“Yes yes, he is from the Nestor family. A wealthy family of two, him and his father. Unfortunately his mother passed when he was very young” uttered Heaven.

“A noble in the forest, why?” added his mother.

“He ran away from an arranged engagement made by his greedy rich father. After his long term nursemaid, basically second mother died due a bite of some sort” 

“That's upsetting” emphasized the witch.

“When did she pass?” asked Mark with an upset tone. 

“8 days ago” Heaven declared sadly.

“WHaT!?!?” Both Mark and his mother yelled from shock. 

“How did you get that much exposition in 45 minutes” 

“You would know how long it took,” challenged Naveah, looking at Mark with a smug look.“Servants like gossiping a lot” Heaven nods along to his last statement. 

“I’m leaving!,” said Mark storming off with a red blush.


End file.
